Harmony
by Rowan and Sakura
Summary: Oneshot collection focused on Ed and Winry and their relationship. Now up: Rewrite. It was a gift, so she would never forget...and it was a promise as well, that he would always be there for her.
1. Motherland

Disclaimer: I do not own the FullMetal Alchemist. No, I own the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang. I had to settle for Roy (Sakura: Roy's _settling_?), seeing how FullMetal is already owned by so many others…though I really would rather own Edward over Roy…;P Just kidding, of course! (Erm, about owning Roy…I really _do_ love Edward better than Mustang…)

Warning: Slight movie spoiler; and I'm assuming you've seen the entire series...

AN: While at Otakon this year, I met a Winry cosplayer whom, while waiting in line for the, erm, FMA panel, inspired me to write the following story! Well, the following _two_ stories, which are based off of her! So thank you, for getting me to write my first Ed/Winry!

_Harmony_

"Motherland"

The sun had set some hours ago, long hours ago, and everyone was asleep, except Winry, who had started to love the night. Sunny days were the worst, and they'd been having so many of them the past few weeks. It really wasn't fair, Winry thought as she made her way over to her closet. She hadn't been able to enjoy a sunny day since Alphonse came back without Edward.

That had been a rainy day, the day they got the knock on the door and found Rose and Alphonse on their doorstep, soaked but smiling. Of course, the first thing out of Winry's mouth had been, "Where's Edward?" and she had tactlessly brandished her wrench in mock-anger. But when their eyes dropped to the floor and both refused to answer…Winry shook her head, refusing to remember the hurt she had felt, the pain and anguish inside her heart when Alphonse whispered, "We…we don't know. He's…gone."

For Edward _wasn't gone_, she thought fiercely. He would return, he had to return, he had to come _home_…

And, until then, she had him anyway, hidden in the back of her closet.

In the dead of night, in the dark, Winry pulled a red coat off the hanger way in the back of her closet, and wrapped it tightly around her shoulders. On the back was emblazoned the snake twisted around a cross, the wings looking like little crowns flanking each side of the cross. Winry sighed, and buried her nose in the coat, breathing deeply, eyes closed as she did so. The coat still…_smelled_ like him, warm as sunrays, a comforting, distinctly male, musky scent, with just the faintest sour tinge of metal lingering within it. If she imagined hard enough, it was as though Edward were there inside the coat, as though he were wrapping his arms around her; instead of the empty sleeves embracing her neck, there were two strong lean arms holding her to his heart.

She remained there for a moment, standing in the middle of her room with the coat wrapped around her, reminiscing about Edward, about days past, and what the engraving in the pocket watch meant…

He…hadn't meant to ever come back; that's why they burned their house down. And yet they had, after four years of nothing; they showed up damaged, broken, and the only one who could fix them was the family they had left behind, whom they intended never to see again…

It was then that Winry had taken the coat from Edward. Unsure if she would ever see him again, especially after she'd seen inside his watch (_Don't forget 3.Oct.10_- didn't that really mean _I can't turn back_?), she went through his trunk and took the coat. Back then, it was heavy with Ed's presence, even as it hung in the back of the closet, his form like a ghost filled it out, infused it with a distinctly Edward aura.

And now, the ghost was beginning to fade, even while the scent remained and Winry hugged what was left of Edward to her chest, unwilling to let him go. Because he _wasn't gone_, _dammit_, and she knew it, because her heart did not lie.

In the dead of night, her door creaked open behind her and a voice whispered, "Winry?"

She spun around, the red sleeves still hanging around her neck like deflated snakes. "Al? What are you doing up?"

Al rubbed his eye with his hand. "I…couldn't sleep…Winry, why are you still up?"

She blushed and pulled the coat off. "…couldn't get to sleep either," she said.

"Oh." The young boy stepped inside the room and turned the light on. They winced at each other as the light flooded the room, but soon became accustomed to it. Al crossed the room and sat down on Winry's bed. She joined him, the red coat limp in her hands. The illusion of Edward had vanished.

They sat together in silence for a moment, neither looking at each other but lost in their thoughts. Finally, Alphonse spoke.

"Winry, what's that coat?" he asked.

"It was…it's Edward's coat…He must have left it here the last time he was here." As though he were on a business trip, as though Al could remember the last time.

"…It's frustrating," Al muttered after a minute. "I can't remember a thing from those four years. It's as though I never even lived them, as though they never existed. And yet they must have; you're five years older than me, when before I was only a year behind you and Ed. And that coat, which Ed wore…all evidence that I missed something. But all I know is that I miss Brother, maybe even more so because I can't remember those four years and…"

Winry clenched her fist around the cloth. "The day you both left for Central, you burned your house down. I think…I think that's when Ed started to wear this. This, and a black shirt, black pants, and…and when he became a State Alchemist, the pocket watch. I don't know why he started to wear this, but it almost became like a…uniform, or something. He looked…really brave, red and black and that golden hair…" Winry smiled to herself, not even sure what she was saying.

"Winry, you wouldn't happen to have a picture of Brother, would you?" Winry glanced up and noticed the smile on Al's face. It was so much like Edward…

XXX

"Goodbye Granny! Bye, Winry!" Al called, waving as he walked down the path away from their house. He was dressed like Edward, only his hair was pulled back.

"_But Ed always wore his hair in a braid," Winry had told him as he slipped the red coat on._

_Al had smiled. "I know," he said. "But I've had dreams, Winry. I know Brother is alive, somewhere very far away, and he's wearing his hair up like this. So, I figured I would too! Besides, it's much more practical, don't you think?"_

Watching Alphonse walk away, the spitting image of his older brother, broke her heart again. But as Winry waved farewell to Al, she couldn't help but smile. The red sleeve of Edward's coat reached just below her elbow, and the fraying threads at the cuff swayed in the breeze.

"_Wear it for Edward," Al had whispered before he'd left, pushing the coat into her open hands. "I don't think it'll fit him anymore, anyway, so you may as well wear it for him." _

Winry smiled to herself as the dot that was Alphonse disappeared over a distant hill. Taller, and with his hair back, huh? And yet she could not help but picture him in his red coat…

So she wrapped the coat around her, hugging the warmth the memory brought, and prepared to wait again, for Edward to return, and perhaps a larger coat to steal.

_End_

Wow! I wrote het! I think…anyway, Ed/Win is a very cute couple, imo, because Winry can be so cute sometimes, and Ed can be so sensitive sometimes and…and I need to go to sleep now…ugh. But anywho! Hope everyone enjoyed!


	2. Rewrite

_Harmony_

"Rewrite"

They were sitting on the porch, Rose and Winry, enjoying the sunset and the knowledge that Al was safe, sleeping inside the house. On Rose's lap, her child slumbered as well, and the two girls talked.

As the sun's final rays of the day tinged the sky purple and pink, Rose pointed to the ring on her friend's finger and smiled. "That's a nice ring," she said. "Where did you get it?"

Winry pulled the ring off her finger and held it up so the pinks and purples in the sky reflected off the silver band. "It was a gift…" she said.

"Edward made it for me."

XXX

"Hey, Ed…" Winry said softly as she worked on his busted arm. He was lying on his stomach on the bed, his eyes staring at his pillow. Alphonse had been moved to the roof a while ago, so they were alone. "Have you and Al been fighting?"

Edward sighed. "No, I don't think so. Though he has every right to be mad at me."

"What? Why is that, Ed?"

Ed turned his eyes to her for a moment, then looked away. "…There's something I've wanted to ask him for a while now, but…but I'm too afraid to ask." Winry frowned at the sadness in Ed's voice.

"Winry?" Ed whispered suddenly. "You…do you think Al hates me for putting him in that armor?"

She didn't respond at first, but concentrated on the automail arm. When a few minutes passed and Winry had not spoken, Ed sighed again and closed his eyes. Another half hour passed in silence, until, quietly, Winry patted Ed's shoulder and said, "All right, we're done."

Ed sat up and flexed his arm, then stood up and started for the door. "Thanks, Winry," he muttered.

"Wait! Edward…" she said, reaching out with her hand and grabbing his wrist. He glanced over his shoulder at her. "…I don't think Alphonse hates you, Ed. He admires you so much, and…and how could he hate you, after all that you sacrificed for him to live!" She felt tears build up in her eyes, but they did not fall. She shook her head and smiled, then let go of his arm.

Ed nodded. "Thank you, Winry."

XXX

"Alright then! Let's get you fixed!" Edward said enthusiastically when they reached the hospital roof. Alphonse stared at them blankly from the helmet's eye slits. Ed's smile flickered, dimmed a little, but cheered up again as the spare metal scraps were placed next to his brother's suit of armor. "Here goes!" Ed said as he clapped his hands together and transmuted the metal into the armor.

As the blue flashes cleared, Winry saw Al the armor standing over them, good as new again. And yet despite the fact that he was just a suit of armor and therefore should not be able to show emotion, she got a cold feeling from him.

"Good as new! So, Al, how do you feel?"

"Fine, I guess," was Al's cool reply.

Ed faltered, then frowned. "Al, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong? Shouldn't you know that, my so-called brother?"

"Al, wha-"

"Tell me, what was it you wanted to say to me back in Resembool? Was it that I'm not really your brother; that you created all these memories of mine? Was it that I'm a fake, and that Alphonse Elric never existed?"

Ed's face was pained, and he seemed near tears. "So that's what's been bothering you," he muttered.

"You don't deny it, Edward. You did create me, didn't you? And that's why I can't remember anything; because I never existed!"

"Al, shut up! Don't you know how you're hurting Ed? That isn't what he wanted to tell you at all, he-"

"Winry," Ed said, cutting her off. She turned to him, tears on her cheeks and in her eyes.

"I bet you've been in on it too, Winry, pretending that there ever was an Alphonse Elric!"

"That's not true, Al! I remember you; you did exist! And why would Ed sacrifice his own arm for a _fake_ brother?"

Al backed away from them, confusion in his every movement and word. "No, I know I'm not…I mean…I can't _remember_ things that never _happened_!" he yelled, then jumped over the side to the road below. Edward ran over to the side and tried to follow, but Winry held him back.

"Alphonse! Al! Hey, _Alphonse!_"

But he kept running and did not look back.

XXX

They sat in the hospital room, just the two of them, in silence. The silence ate up Winry's insides with guilt on her mind. She stared at Ed's automail arm for a long time, until she stood and, reaching into her pocket, pulled out a silver bolt. She silently handed it to Edward.

"Winry, what's this?" he said, staring at the bolt in his lap.

"I…I'm sorry Edward. I- when I made your arm, I forgot to put that bolt in there. That's why your shoulder gave out on you. I'm sorry; because of my carelessness, you could have…"

Ed stared at the bolt for a moment, then glanced up at Winry. He reached up and grabbed her hand in his, smiling softly. "It's okay, Winry, really. In the end, your mistake may have saved my life. And…well, I was being rather rough on the automail, despite your warning."

Winry sniffed and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I know, but still…you trusted me to make your arm and I failed you. I don't know…how I'll forgive myself for endangering you like that."

Suddenly, Winry felt a tug on her arm and the next moment she was sitting on the bed beside Ed. "Winry, bolts usually come with nuts, right?" She nodded. "Where's the one to this bolt?"

She fished it out of her pocket and handed it to him; it was a hexagonal shaped nut, just larger than her pinky. Ed took the nut and placed it on the table beside him, clapped his hands, and touched them to the nut. There was a tiny flash of blue and Winry closed her eyes against the electric light.

A moment later, something was dropped into her hand. Opening her eyes, she spotted Edward smirking at her. "Well?" Winry glanced down at her palm, where there rested a small silver band. "What?" she muttered, picking it up and looking closer at the ring.

It was the nut, only five of the six sides had been smoothed into a circle; the inside threading had also been smoothed. Winry slipped in onto her pinky finger. It fit perfectly.

"Edward…" she whispered, looking up at him.

"It's a…promise ring, of sorts," he said, blushing a little. "It'll serve to remind you of this mistake, so you'll never do it again." She turned her eyes down, but Ed lifted her chin and forced her to look at him. There was no anger or malice in his golden eyes. "Or you can think of it as a charm. As long as you wear that ring, you'll never make a mistake."

He pulled her chin a little closer, then quickly kissed her. "And, you can think of me, too."

XXX

Winry slipped the ring back on her finger, then softly kissed it. She closed her eyes for a moment; in her mind's eye, she could see Ed's cocky grin. She stood up and smiled at the vanishing sun. "Well, I've got some work to do!" she announced.

"Winry?" Rose said, standing up beside her friend. "But I thought you were done for the day."

Winry shook her head, her face bright. "Ed's probably grown since we last saw him, and that means he's going to need a new arm and leg. I think…I better get working on it now."

_End_

Yay, that's the second story! The first two flashback scenes actually occurred in the anime, just not the way I wrote it. I don't remember the exact dialogue and my DVD that has that episode is already packed for college! Anyway, I adlibbed the scenes to work how I wanted them to; the main part of the story was that last scene. Though I think the first two were important in showing that this story and that situation revolves around Ed's automail arm..anyway, please review! I may write more to this collection later, but these two were the main point.

And on a random note: I'm in college! Woot! Okay, until later- Rowan


End file.
